Skeletons In Our Closet
by RHNWRRR
Summary: Alexandra Natalia Varvara Sokolov was just a normal Russian assassin. Until she was caught by Batman and was taken under his wing. She developed a friendship with his robin, Jason Todd. After his death, she was never truly the same. But what happens when she finds out that someone is keeping a huge secret from her? Only time will tell.
1. The Voice

_Alex's POV * 7 years ago*_

"Alexandra!" I ran. Ignoring the voice that was behind me. _No. No. No!_ He can't be dead. No that **_him_**. I ran, and ran. I could hear my heart beat. The blood was rushing to my ears. My eyes were burning with the need of crying.

I found myself in a cornered. A shadow came over me. Two big male hand grabbed my waist, pulling me to a hard chest. I heard the person trying to calm me down, playing with my hair. I couldn't keep it cover. I broke down.

"Alex, I am so sorry." Said Dick hugging me tighter. I could feel his on tears fall on my t-shirt. Why was he even crying? He always fought with Jay. It's not like he ever cared.

 _He was his brother. Brothers fight._ The voice inside my head says.

"I am sorry Alexandra, but Jason is dead." The voice of Bruce kept echoing in my head. Jason Todd was dead. And there was nothing I could do.

 _You promised. You said that you were coming back. Liar. You are a liar._ I cried harder

 **Present Day,**

 **Gotham, Wayne Manor**

"Maybe I could help you?" "Maybe you can shut up." I rolled my eyes at the two idiots fighting. They have been at it the entire day. Tim won't let Damian help, and Damian won't stop being an ass about it.

"Could you boys shut it? Damian,just leave Tim alone. Tim stop messing with Damian." I said in a harsh tone.

Bruce had put me in babysitting duty since Dick did it last time. Tim was sick and in a prissy mode. While, Dami was angry that he got grounded for being too rough on a criminal. He shattered his collarbone and broke 3 of his ribs.

Nightwing and Bats where both doing rounds. The orders are if we call, we need your help. It was only matter of minutes before they arrive. I started to walk towards the old grandfather clock. Opening it to the side.

I walked carefully down the stairs trying not to make a sound. I saw both Dick and Bruce standing next to the bat-computer. Dick looked mad. While Bruce carried on with his usual stoic expression.

"She has to find out one day Bruce." Said Nightwing

"We both know her reaction. She will break just like before." Bruce said.

"But we all know she is stubborn. Once she gets a hold on something, she isn't letting go." Said another voice. It couldn't have been Dick, since it was too deep. And it couldn't have been Bruce, the voice was too harsh, for it to be calm Bruce.

"And we are all sure the Replacement and the Demon haven't snitched on me?" The voice added. I could see Dick scowling at the direction the voice was.

"Yes we are sure of it." Bruce answered

"Or we would have a very pissed off assassin Alex on our hands. And we both know she can be merciless when she wants to." Dick added.

"Good. I don't want her to know just yet." Said the voice. Then there was a motorcycle tire screech. What is happening and who is that voice?


	2. Maybe, maybe not

**Alex's POV**

 **Gotham,**

 **Alex's apartment**

 _"Good. I don't want her to know just yet."_

 _"Good. I don't want her to know just yet."_

 _"Good. I don't want her to know just yet."_

This sentence has been echoing in my head since I got back to my apartment. I tied my jet black hair in a ponytail- not caring what I look like. I had to finish a report for Bruce that is due on Sunday, so I grabbed my laptop and started to write.

After a few minutes I had an epiphany that I had nothing to actually write , I put my laptop to the side to grab something to eat in the kitchen. Just like the great Nightwing once told me; " _you can never go wrong with a bowl of cereal to help you think._ " I smiled at the memory of thirteen year old me rolling my eyes at the much older Dick Grayson being annoying and childish as usual.

I grabbed my bowl of cereal and head towards the living room where I was working on my laptop. I looked at the open window that was closed just a few minutes ago. I put my bowl on the table and put my laptop back on my lap. Then I grabbed the bowl back into my hands I gasped, my eyes widen.

 **I AM STILL HERE. ASK BRUCIE.**

I hear a noise behind me, I turned head only to see an old photo of me. And Jason. It was at my first Wayne party. Both of us where smiling and holding each others hands. We where about 10 years old. We looked carefree and happy. As if our lives where normal. Just a boy with a rich foster dad with a girl as a best friend. Wouldn't life be simpler if that was true?

I felt my eyes water. My phone started to ring. I looked at the collar ID, **Damon Evans.** I smiled a bit at the name.

"Hey sweetheart." He said.

"Hey to you too babe." I said. A surge of gilt hit me. I looked back at the photo of Jason and me. _He is dead remember._ The voice said in my head.

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

 **Outside of Alex's apartment,**

 **Gotham**

"Stay away from her." Bruce had said. Me not giving a crap abut what he says or does, I went to the roof next to her apartment. I haven't seen her in 7 years. After I stopped my killing spree, and got clean up, I went to see her but I found out she was visiting her family in Russia. For an entire year.

"Hey to you babe." I heard her say. I glared at the phone, wanting to know who the hell was she talking to. If I would have brought my hood I could have found out who she was talking too.

"That's Damon Evans. Her boyfriend that she has been dating for two years." My annoying older brother said.

"How do you know that?" I said still glaring at the phone while the dark haired girl laughed.

"He had dinner with us a few months ago." Dick said talking off his mask. "Do you regret the decision?" He added.

"Do you regret breaking up with StarFire?" I said to him. Not caring if it hurt him or anything. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it was what Bruce wants." I said. Dick scoffed.

"Since when do you care?" He said looking skeptical.

"Since its Alexandra Sokolov or Alexandra Pierce. She is the best Bruce has ever train. She is his favorite protege. With Cass. " I said, letting my anger show.

"First, ouch that hurts my first protege ego." I rolled my eyes. "You'll get over it." I said.

"And second, you are invited to the next dinner we have with her boyfriend." He said with a smirk.

"When is it?" I said mirroring his smirk.

"Tomorrow." And with that he was gone. Maybe I do want her to know now.

 **A/N: I wrote this on the fly, this is my first story hear so please be merciful. I do think that Jason isn't really an asshole so that's why I wrote him like that. And yeah, Alex' s full name is;** **Alexandra Natalia Varvara Sokolov. But her fake name is Alexandra Natalia Pierce. She changed it because she is an ex- assassin. You will see more of her past and Jason's.**


	3. Young Gods

Jason's POV

 **Past Time.**

 **Crime Alley, Gotham**

I let the smoke come out. I flicked the cigarette. Another day that I am just a replacement. Another day where Dick is all high and mighty Another day where I am not Jason Todd, just the failed version of Richard Grayson. I took another drag.

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you really back into your emo, I am just a replacement, bull shit?" An annoying female voice said behind me. Alexandra Natalia Varvara Sokolov, is the most annoying girl in the world. I tossed the cigarette and rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off." Was all I said.

"No, you fuck off." She retaliated.

"Don't you have somewhere to be the perfect girl?" I said.

"I am far from perfect." She said chewing her lower lip. She started to twist her rings. A sign of anxiety.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. She doesn't really likes talking to me.

"I need you to cover me. I have to leave town." Bruce will have a hissy fit when he hears about it.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to resolve some things back home."

"Your dad?" She nodded and grabbed my cigarette.

"They are thinking of letting him out. They want me and my mother to testify against him." She took a long drag.

"Well, if you need anything let me know." I said

"Why do we go from hating each other to being friends in a matter of seconds?" She asked me.

"We are just us. Broken but still moving far. Life hates us but fuck it." I said. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, we are just young gods." With that she grabbed my hand. We both just silently looked at the Gotham view. Oblivious of the things that were going to happen after this. Most of them good but shit happens.


End file.
